Sora, I Am Your Father!
by Velika
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Sora and Riku don't have parents? Or who their parents are, for that matter? Heres my retarded little oneshot that explains it!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's note: Have you ever noticed that the children of Destiny Island don't have parents? Yes, we hear Sora's mother calling him for dinner during the storm, but we never see her, nor do we know that she is really his mother. This is my interperetation of who their parents really are!

Oh, and please understand that there will be some Aeris/Aerith bashing toward the end. If you like her, do not read, please... I don't want any flames...

_**Sora, I Am Your Father!**_

Sora, Donald and Goofy returned to Traverse Town after much adventuring for a small rest. (And using my awesome Authoress powers, Riku appears beside him! w00t!)

"Hey, Riku. When did you get here?" Sora asked.

"Uh.. I'm not sure..." Riku replied. "But since I'm here... What's up?"

"You know what I've always wondered?"

"You wonder a lot of things, Sora..."

"I'm serious. I've always wondered about my Dad. Haven't you ever wondered why you never had parents?"

"Of course I had parents, Sora. And obviously you had a dad."

"Well, what happened to him?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Exactly! And why don't I look anything like my mother? And if I have other parents, why did they dump me off on that island? AHH MY HEAD! TOO MUCH THINKING!"

"Sora calm down! Calm down! How about this. Sora let's go on a search for our parents."

"Yay!" Sora shouted, jumping up and down. "But first, let's visit some friends of mine."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen them in a few days!" Riku shrugged it off, and followed Sora around town. They first stopped at the Shop.

"Why if it ain't Sora!" Cid shouted. "Gimmie a hug!"

"Ehrm... No, thank you, Cid. That's quite alright..." Sora said, slowly backing away.

"Man," Cid chuckled. "You look more like them everyday."

"...More like who?"

"Uh, crap. Um.. No one! I was, uh, just kiddin'!"

"Hmm.. Okay!" Sora smiled.

"Uh, Sora?" Riku questioned. "Don't you think there's something weird about how he's acting?"

"Not at all!" Sora said, still smiling.

"Well... If you say so." And on that, they left the shop. Cid sighed deeply.

'Wow,' he thought to himself. 'I need to watch what I say around him. I don't wanna give away anything...'

Sora and Riku walked through the districts, and into a small cottage in district 3. Inside was Aeris, Yuffie, and Leon.

"Hey everyone!" Sora smiled.

"Hey, Sora," Yuffie beamed.

"..." from Leon. Aeris ran up to him.

"Oh, Sora!" She squealed. "I missed you!" She gave him a tight hug.

"A-aeris!" Sora shouted. "Why are you so emotional all of a sudden?"

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something. And, actually, I'm glad you are here, too, Riku." Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh? I don't even know you, lady. How do you know my name?" Riku inquired.

"It's because I talk a lot about you." Sora replied.

"Wrong." Aeris answered. "Sora, Riku, I am your mother."

About two hours later, both Sora and Riku awakened from their state of shock.

"You... you don't mean that do you, Aeris?" Sora asked

"Yes, Sora, I do."

"So... Riku and I are brothers?"

"Yes."

"So who's our father?"

"That's a little more complicated..."

"It's not Leon, is it?" Riku asked, concerned.

"What!" Leon gasped, jaw dropped.

"No, Riku, it's not Leon. It's hard to explain... Here. Let's go to the Coliseum." And off they went! (Agan, using my Authoress powers, Aeris, Riku and Sora appear in the coliseum! Woosh!)

"Well that was fast..." Sora said, confused. Aeris led them to the arena. It was bare, and no one was around except for one person.

"Clo-ud!" Aeris called. Cloud winced at the sound of his name and walked slowly, and coolly toward the group.

"What?" He asked, agitated.

"Cloud... I kind of told Sora everything."

"You did WHAT!"

"She didn't tell us everything, Cloud." Sora said. "She didn't say who our father is."

"'Our'?" Cloud questioned. Then he saw Riku. "...oh" Cloud kneeled down, placed both his hands on Sora's shoulders and calmly said, "Sora, I am your father."

About an hour after Sora fainted, he came to. Riku went right into Cloud's face.

"How come you are just his father and not mine! If Aeris is both our mother, you're my father, too, right!"

"No, Riku" A chilling, deep voice called.. "I am your father." Floating down from the sky was the every-so-sexy Sephiroth. Riku's jaw dropped while muttering a 'What...?'

"Aeris, you slut!" Sephiroth yelled. "You just sleep with everyone, don't you!"

"That's not true!" Cloud yelled. "Aeris didn't sleep with you! Right Aeris?" She said nothing. "...Right, Aeris?"

"Hah! She will just bang any piece of meat she can find. After she was through with us, she came here and now she's banging that guy she hangs out with! You whore!"

"Stop it, Sephiroth! You are such a liar!"

"No, Cloud, it's true" Aeris said softly.

"WHAT!" Cloud screamed. "How could you! I thought what we had was special!"

"It was! For a few years... Then I had something special with Sephiroth... and now Leon."

Cloud collapsed from hyperventilation. Sora and Riku slowly backed off from the scene. Sephiroth started poking Cloud's unconscious body with his sword, and Aeris broke down crying.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen..." Sora said turning around.

"It's a deal." Riku replied.

-END-

thanks for reading the extreme stupidity! w00t!


End file.
